VampJoJo
by JoJoismylife
Summary: Well guy dies with no memories and gets reincarnated in JoJo. Inspired By RobinRuken’s JoJo’s Bizarre RPG


A/N: I not own JoJo just like it.

_Everyone got a dream but... THIS IS BEYOND WHAT I WANTED!_ Thought white soul floating in the darkness. There was literally nothing and if you ask Yes I'm this soul.

If you ask how I get here you probably know... I'm dead... I got kill by raccoon... WHY THE FUCKING HELL I GOT KILLED BY RACCOON?!! Okay it's still not that bad. Worst thing is I was here like 10 years after I died, but hey I now got what I was hoping!

**[Hello, this is JoJo's Bizarre Reincarnation. Would you like to continue?]**

Well I got no hands so_Yes? _Yellow box changed to blue and there was.

**[ Okay, my lovely and not questioning host do you want to change name?**

**Warning: Don't recommend to choose main character name or surname]**

_Yeah, still I don't remember it. I want it to be... Doppel Joestar._

This name is really stupid. Doppel sounds dumb.. And I love it! Everyone will call me Dop!

**[ Doppel Joestar is your new name! Now I will choose what timeline you will be...]**

**[Your timeline is... Battle Tendency 1937 Year! Next let's look at your body]**

Wow I look like everyone in 5th Part. What I saw was young woman 15-17 years old with long silver hair to the knees. She was 5'5ft tall and bulky. And got many female features like face and hair but thank god i got my friend and not puss. So it's not woman it's man. I can say if i was girl with this face i could beat Lisa Lisa in being prettier.

**[Now this is perks what you can pick.**

**You got 3 points:**

**] I'm From the Future - You get all knowledge about Joestar family and they enemies! 5 Int and Cha.**

**[X] It's me Dio! But now with Hamon! - You was with [Hamon] from birth and you got potential but you vampire. Oh it not damaging when you use it. [Hamon] Available from the start, 300% Learning Speed for [Hamon]. Your [Hamon] deals no damage to you if you vampire.**

**[X] Strong Body - You was training everyday from your 7 years and this is fruits of your hard work but you not very talented in [Hamon]! 15 Str, Dex and Vit. -100% [Hamon] Learning Speed,100% [Unarmed Style, 500% Physical Stats Upgrade Speed.**

**] Vampire Blood - You was born with Vampire Blood but you not affected by sun and you not this strong and super regenerate. 15 to all stats, 40% HP per Sec for 500 MN per Sec. Infinite Lifespan.**

**[X] Joestar Blood - You are hidden child of Joestar family but nobody can think that you are Joestar only thing that say it is you star on the neck and you also got family luck. 300 Luc, 60 Rep to every Joestar what know that you the same.]**

Well I chose [Joestar Blood] and not [Vampire Blood] because of Luc stat can give me some cool things and luck to find Joseph. Others is really simple to understand why I picked.

**[Now please my lovely host please choose clothes]**

I chose male shirt and it big to me but i don't care. Then jeans. Of course female. Then female gloves.

**[Okay, now host got unique power due to being so not questionable. It called [Time Realm]. It can stop time for 21 day. But when you stop it you can't affect it and if you move then deactivate you will return to previous place. You can only get stats and levels from this. Can be done once a month.**

**Now do you like to be sent to New York, 9 Months before Smokey get safed?]**

_Yeah_. I thought and blacked out.

*0-0

When i opened my eyes i saw poor, old and depressed city. Well now let's see _Stats_.

** Name: Doppel Joestar (DoJo)**

** Title: Joestar**

** Age: 15 Years**

** Level: 1 (0%)**

**HP: 2500/2500**

**MP: 2000/2000**

**Stand: [Locked]**

** Str: 25**

** Dex:25**

** Vit: 25**

** Cha: 10**

** Int: 10**

** Wis: 10**

** Luc: 310**

** Stat Points - 0**

** Perks: Open**

** Skills: Open**

Welp pretty good okay _Time Realm. _And there was ball that was coming from me like from time stop ability.

"Now i can train, well i got 21 day." I said with feminine voice while thinking _I really look like girl and sound like. Welp first will be Saitama training!_

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

21 day later

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

First of all i got 600 Str, 500 Dex, 700 Vit. Then i unlocked this

** For 500 Str you Obtained Perk**

** Superhuman - 300% Unarmed Damage, 500% [Unarmed Style] Learning Speed.**

** For 500 Dex you Obtained Perk**

**I belive i can fly! - Upgrade Reflexes on X10**

**For 500 Vit you Obtained Perk**

** I need some sleep. - You now do not need to sleep for 3 days. Also do not need to eat or drink.**

Next is my **[Hamon] **it is now this

**[Hamon] Level 35 (89%) - Mysterious energy of life.**

** 200% Damage to Vampires**

** 150% Damage Unarmed**

** 30% Heal Rate**

** 10% of X10 Damage (30% to Vampires)**

And

**[Unarmed Style] Level 10 (0%, Can't go further due to amount of fighting) - Style to fight without weapons.**

** 100% Damage Unarmed**

** 10% [Hamon] Damage**

Finnaly i got level 6 Sounds not a lot but i got 1 Perk Point and also i can't choose perks from start. Welp still i Chose

**Time Skip - Allows user skip time if nothing important happened in this period of time.**

Of course i chose it because i will be tired waiting and i Immediately use it on 9 months.

Moment later i was in the same city but some buildings was less poor. I immediately started running around the town and finnaly find him. Tall and bulky man with a strange hat trying to buy cola. I run up to him.

"Hello, Mister!" I said to him. Of course he turned stopping talking to cola seller.

"Hey, what do you need girl?" He said with little mocking way.

"First, I'm a Boy, Second i'm 15 and you not this old. Third can you say where the hell i'm?" I said with a smirk. Yes, he was shocked by the first part of my sentence. But quickly cameback to life when boy with a hat stolled his wallet and run to the random place.

"HEY! We will continue later!" He said running to the robber. I quickly was head to head to him because it was not much of a problem.

Some time later we find him. He was next to the 2 cops and 1 was saying something. I wanted to know how powerful they are.

**New skill Obtained [Observe]**

** Fat Cop**

**Level 1**

**HP: 10/10**

**Thin Cop**

**Level 1**

**HP: 10/10**

Fat cop was hitting robber to the wall. Thin cop just grabbed pistol saying something. Fat said something and my new friend grabbed cola what he bought almost second before I arrived. He channeled Hamon to it and said something. Then it shot and it hits finger of one of the cops. Then robber ran to us.

"Robber, Girlie Boy we need to run!" He shouted and started running away me and robber behind.

When we stopped and sat.

"So what's your guys names?" Asked robber while looking at us.

"I'm Doppel."

"And what's your surname Dop?" Asked friend.

"You will found out later. And what's your name robber?" I asked the robber.

"It's Smokey. And yours?" He asked turning to friend.

"I'm Joseph. Joseph Joestar." He said with a smirk. I pretended to be little surprised. It caught their attention but I fast came back to normal blank face.

"OH NO!!! Grandma Erina will be angry!" JoJo shouted worried scratching his head.

"Wanna come with me Smokey, Dop I can give you home if Grandma Erina approves." JoJo said Smokey immediately agreed but I said that I will approve only if he will help me find stone mask. He just agreed.

_My plan is to get stone mask, become perfect being._

**_New Quest_**

**Perfection is the Red Stone of Aja**

**Goals**

**Get [Perfect Stone Mask (Empty)]**

**Get [Red Stone of Aja]**

**Become Perfect Being**

** Bonus Goals**

**?**

**?**

**Rewards**

**New Title [Perfect Being]**

**New Perks [Perfection, [Pillar Man Blood]**

**5,000,000 Exp**

_Heh cool. _Right now we are heading to some restaurant. Then we met Erina. She asked about me being JoJo's girlfriend. Oh boy you would like to see Erina's face when JoJo said I was a boy. Then JoJo said about Smokey wanting to live with Joestars. Then news about SpeedWagon. And media guy.

After JoJo beating this guy we went to cafe. Minutes later JoJo was looking behind Smokey with serious face.

"Did some freak watching us?" I asked with serious tone. He just nodded. Then we went outside.There was Straizo. 

"Hey, freak what you need from me? You know if you love me I'm straight." Said Joseph with seriousness.

"He is not human so just get your jokes out of the window and start fighting" I said with serious tone.

"Well I was going to use THAT!" Said JoJo while grabbing out of nowhere Tommy Gun.

"WHERE THE FUCK YOU GOT TOMMY GUN?!!" I shouted asking while he started shooting. I really don't care for people because killing is like breathing air to me I don't know why. Well he stopped shooting and thank god Smokey was not there he was next to me exclaiming review of his actions.

Then guy just stand up. JoJo tried using Hamon. But it didn't work so then...

"Hamon will not work on me" Said Straizo.

"But Grenades will!" He shouted I knew this will happen but I was still shocked.

"WHERE THE FUCK YOU GOT GRENADES?!!" I shouted when they exploded of course it not worked.

"Now we need to use secret technique.." Said JoJo while Straizo was regenerating.

"I agree we need to use our legs" I Said while he continued "We need to... RUN!!!" We exclaimed at the same time and started running. Seconds later Straizo was behind us.

"HOLY SHIT!! HE IS RIGHT BEHIND US OUR PLAN IS BAD!" Shouted Joseph while still running.

**New Quest**

**Straizo, Hamon Master, Vampire**

**Goals **

**Kill Straizo**

**Rewards**

**500,000 Exp**

_Welp I got no other opportunity._ We stopped at the bridge. Straizo was holding woman and demanding to JoJo go up and save her or abandon her and get her killed.

"JoJo I will go and kill this guy." I said while walking to him. JoJo wanted to stop me but didn't so I climbed to Straizo.

"So who are you?" Asked Hamon Master. I looked at JoJo with Smokey and then looked back at Vampire." I'm Doppel Joestar, Grand Grandson of Jerome Joestar." I Said with seriousness everyone was shocked not including Smokey.

"Another Joestar? I thought there was only 1 direct Joestar to Jonathan but there was another... Okay I will fight you Doppel!" Exclaimed Straizo throwing woman and getting in battle stance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there is some information if you ask.

Joestar (Title) - Gives star on the neck cannot be replaced or something. 

Name: Joseph Joestar 

Title: Prankster amongst Joestars

Age: 18 Years

Level: 20

HP: 40,000/40,000

MP: 20,000/20,000

Stand: [Locked]

Str: 400

Dex: 300

Vit: 600

Cha: 300

Int: 100

Wis: 100

Luc: 400

Name: Straizo 

Title: Master of Hamon is Vampire

Age: 50

Level: 60

HP: 90,000/90,000

MP:60,000/60,000

Stand: [Locked]

Str: 500

Dex: 500

Vit: Infinite 

Cha: 60

Int: 90

Wis: 90

Luc: 30

Name: Doppel Joestar 

Title: Joestar 

Age: 15 Years

Level: 6

HP:60,000/60,000

MP:20,000/20,000

Stand: [Locked]

STR: 700

Dex: 800

Vit: 900

Cha: 140

Int: 300

Wis:100

Luc: 310


End file.
